Naruto Omakes
by HVulpes
Summary: Previews of Fics that I have yet to develop into full fiction.
1. Hidden Fang

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Masashi Kishimoto and loosely on Fred Perry's works . All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Naruto or Gold Diggers Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Hidden Fangs

Part One

Naruto ran for his life after pulling the prank of the century, painting graffiti on the faces of the hokages on the mountain side. He was now trying to out run the Anbu black ops, but that wasn't his greatest fear. He knew that with his special abilities that he could out run most people, which was why he had changed forms to increase his speed.

No the problem was... "Naruto Uzumaki, get your ass over here before I pound you!" Naruto stopped as he heard the voice of his mother screaming out towards him as he turned around and saw her running after him with his sensei Iruka on her back.

With a natural knowledge of the troubles that would be occuring if he disobeyed his mother, Naruto froze and waited for the women to catch up with him. Which wasn't long as she was in her hybred form. Soon the werewolf lady known as Kokoro Uzumaki arrived with the teacher on her back. Each looking extremely upset at the smaller golden werewolf in the orange jump suit.

"Naruto, what the hell do you think you're doing? Why did you descrate the hokage monument?" Iruka said, as he moved next to the women with the brown fur.

Naruto just smiled at them with his foxy smile and laughed nerviously.

Later...

Naruto sat in his chair in the back of the room as he waited for Iruka-sensei to teach the next lesson. His mother had made sure that he would be in even bigger trouble if he tried to skip this class. She also made it clear that he wouldn' be able to hang with his friends if he didn't do as he was told.

He could feel the eyes on him again that told him that he was being watched by his small fan club. Three girls that had been his closest friends when he had been a young cub, now after him for some reason he wasn't sure of. The fact that they were the children of her mother's best friend also made him a little nervious.

Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuga were the ones that chased him from one degree or another. Sakura and Ino were the ones more likely to pounce on him during the day then Hinata, but the young Hyuga seemed to have an ability to sneak up on him without him noticing. Still they were all after him, like him they also shared a were heritage.

'Sakura's a weretiger, a strange weretiger since she has a pink fur and hair with black stripes. Her mum blames it on her father's side of the family tree as she doesn't have any pink tigers on her side, but with the skill of a henge Sakura can look like a normal tiger.' Naruto continued with his thoughts on his pinked haired classmate.

'It also means Sakura has the freaky superstrength of the weretigers, which means anything she hit feels that hit hard. I can remember the time that I had made her upset shortly after she moved here from a close by village. The lump on my head didn't go down for days even with my enhanced healling.' His thoughts turned to another girl that was following him.

'If Sakura has strength, Ino has speed as a werecheetah. Black spots run through her hair as proof of that. Even in our human forms, she could out run me and the other girls.' Naruto smiled as he thought about the next little thing.

'Ino was the first to enjoy the side effect of being a female were, which is the fact that their hybred forms are more busty and well defined then their human side. It took her mum a lot of work to keep her from going everywhere in her hybred form. Especially since it had started to develop earlier then her human form.' He also remembered the first time that she had ran up to him in her hybred form, her front plastered to his own.

'Hinata mixed bloodlines created a big stink before she was born, but it did make for an interesting kind of ninja as the byakugan and werepanther natures mixed. A bloodline for spying and watching things mixing with a creature that was known for it's ability to move with stealth.' Naruto still had trouble believing the ability of werepanthers to vanish into the shadows.

'What happened was a Hyuga that could actually vanish from the sight of the byakugan, even when they were looking straight at her. It also helps that Hinata was so quiet and shy, which made her blend into the back ground and fade from view.' Naruto began to think of the close connection that he had with these girls.

As children of the members of the lost village of the hidden beasts, they were rasied close with each other as links to their past. Naruto had noticed that those linked with that hidden village were much nicer to him then some of the members of the leaf village which didn't have that link.

Still, that didn't stop his urge to prove to them that he could be the best Hokage ever. To become the first werewolf, the first were at all, to be a kage. Still that meant that he was stuck in this class with his classmates.

It didn't help that Iruka sense had just told them that they would be reviewing the transformation jutsu. The class groaned and then turned to where he had been sitting, giving him the dirtiest look that they could give him.

The first up for the review was one of the few people that didn't groan at Naruto, one of his fan club, Sakura Haruno. "Naruto-Kun, watch me. I'm going to ace this." She told him as she stood up at the front and made the proper hands signs for the jutsu. In a matter of seconds another Iruka stood in that spot, emerging from within the cloud of smoke.

Naruto applauded as he wanted to encourage his female friend, so he called out, "Good Job, Sakura." As she resumed her true form she smiled at him and then took a glance over at Ino.

While he had managed to keep the two of them friends, Ino and the pinked haired girl had created their own personal rivialry especially when it came to him. It was a balancing act trying to make sure that neither one got left out when he commented on one of them.

The next one up was Mister Perfect, Sasuke Uchiha. He had some of the highest grades in the class, second only to Sakura in the written exams. Those scores had made him the rookie of the year, which didn't seem far to Naruto.

As Sasuke made a perfect transformation, Naruto thought, 'Why is it that he has such an easy time with jutsu that I spend hours trying to perfect? Sometimes I wished that mom would just tell me how to do it, but she keeps on saying that she wants me to figure it out on my own. She says that it will help me become a better ninja.' It was then that Naruto heard his name being called.

Hidding his smile within his head, he moved down the stairs to the front of the room as the two sensei stood watching. He had gotten closer to Iruka as the dark haired teacher was the one to go after the blond trickster. Mizuki, the lighter haired one, usually stayed away from Naruto whenever possible.

"Naruto, perform the jutsu" Iruka said as he watched the wolf boy. Giving the foxy boy his openning for his greatest creation.


	2. Fruity Ninja:Blue Version

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Masashi Kishimoto and Eiichiro Oda. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Naruto or One Piece Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Fruity Ninja: Blue Version

Part One

Naruto was starving after all of the work he had done trying to perfect the summoning jutsu as shown by that pervy sage, Jiraiya. He had worked through out the day trying to summon a frog, only to keep summoning tadpoles instead. Now he was hunger.

The old man was still watching girls play beneath a nearby waterfall in their swimsuits and bikinis. Not watching the bag that he was carrying with the pervy sage's supplies in them.

'Including his food!' thought the young blond as he slip quietly up on the bag so he could sneak inside it. Keeping himself hidden, he opened the bag and dug for something that looked like food. What he pulled out was a strange fruit with swirly designs in it.

'Weird, but Kakashi-sensei says that I should try to eat more fruit and vegetables in my diet. Plus I am starving.' acting without thinking, he toss the fruit in his mouth and swallowed it completely whole.

"Bleeeach! Pervy sage, where did you get the rotten fruit?" the genin yelled out as he tried to get the rotten taste off his tongue from the fruit that he had just swallowed.

Jiraiya jumped up from his hidding spot and moved over closer to Naruto. "What are you trying to do? Get me discovered by the young ladies I'm studying. What's the problem, gaki?"

"It's that rotten fruit I ate from your back pack. That thing tasted bad, what you do sit on it?" The boy was about to continued when he noticed the look on the face of his current teacher.

"It wasn't the fruit with the swirls on it, was it gaki? Please tell me that you didn't eat that fruit?" The white haired man said as he looked hard at the young man.

"Yeah, that was it. I don't..." Naruto stopped as he was grabbed by the toad sage and turned upside down and shook hard vertically.

"That was a rare secret fruit known as a devil fruit. It is extremely powerful and expansive, so I was bring it back to the village to be studied before I got stuck with you. And now you ATE IT! " The older man had not only lost his temper, he had also lost his mind. Or at least that's what it seemed to Naruto.

"P-uutt m-eee do-own!" Naruto called out as he was shook like crazy. Jiraiya complied by completely letting go of Naruto and letting him fall down on the ground, head first.

"What the hell was that for, pervy sage? I could have been hurt! " yelled out Naruto. Being dropped on his head had really hurt and didn't help his wraith after being shaken.

"I'm just a little upset at losing that devil fruit. But I guess that you can't change the past." The elder ninja stopped and thought before continuing.

"Naruto, let me explain the devil fruits. They are special fruits that have the power to alter a person so that they have a power much like a bloodline limit, yet for that power they sacrifice being to move in stationary water like lakes and seas. It is likley that you will never be able to swim again." began the old man.

"The devil fruits come in three kinds. One allows the body to take on a special trait like being made of rubber or being able to chop itself into pieces. Another kind allows you to take animal, human and a human-animal forms. The third kind is the one that you just ate, a fruit that allows a person to become one with an elemental force like fire or smoke." Naruto eyes grew wide at the fact that he had gained that kind of power.

"I'm not sure which kind of logia fruit that you ate. Some people are able to detect the type of fruit from the chakra aura that the fruit produces, but I had not trained in that kind of ninjutsu. I do know that you should be able to turn into a type of elemental, flesh becoming fire or ice particules depending on the type. You should also be able to control that element as well as other possible linked powers if you train hard with your new abilities." The toad sage looked hard at Naruto.

Without warning, he launched a punch at Naruto so fast that the younger ninja couldn't dodge it. What happened next surprised Naruto as he felt the punch and then feel something strange. He felt himself get cold and then seemed to scatter around. He instantly was working to pull himself together.

He noticed that he wasn't in the same spot that he had been in. Looking down at his hands he was that they were a lightly translucent white that made them look like they were made of crystal or... "Ice?"

"Yes, it looks like the fruit that you ate was the Hie Hie fruit or the the fruit of ice. It allowed you to turn into ice and shatter when I hit you. Then those fragments of ice moved around to the spot that you are in now before merging together into your current form." Jiraiya said as he looked down at Naruto.

"So I can control ice? How do I learn to master this power? I have to know how to use it! " Naruto said first surprised and then excited.

"Well, first you have to learn how to master the summoning jutsu. You should complete that training before you move on to something else. Besides, most of the effects of the Hie Hie fruit should come instinctively with a little work to perfect the moves." The older man had a twinkle in his eye as he thought about the next move that he should try with the boy.

"I might have a way to help you. Do you realize that you have two types of chakra..." said that man ctaching Naruto's attention.

A few days later...

Naruto was going to kill that old man once he go out of the hospital room that he had found himself in. Throwing him off of that cliff was not something that he wanted to experience again even if he was to get a super cool jutsu.

'I was so freaked out that I forgot I had the ice fruit's power. Good thing I summon that giant toad to save me. I was still not out of trouble since I had a giant frog angry at me. He said that he wouldn't let me serve him without stay on his head until sunset.' Naruto had to remark on the success of that mission, even if it did bring up one of his worse current memories.

'The fact I could feel myself loosing strength after being dunked under water by that toad boss. Foruntately for me, I managed to get a death grip on him before I was submerged, but I hate to remember the paralysis I felt when the water covered me. I guess that pery sage was right.' Naruto realized that he had a major weakness that he would have to hide.

'Good thing the pery sage left me a note saying that I can use my ice power to freeze the top of the water, since ice floats. Then I can walk across that. Still, I'm going to have problems if I am going to some place like the land of waves again.' Naruto thought before he let himself enjoy the fact that he had a new cool power.

'I wonder if I can do that cool ice mirror move that Haku could do?' Naruto thought as he got up from his bed and began to move around.

Author's Note: I choose to do the Hie Hie fruit for this version of the fic due to the fact that there is more known about this fruit then the second most popular the Yami Yami Fruit. If I learn more about it, I will write a version of that one called Fruity Ninja:Black Version. The Yami Yami fruit is the Darkness fruit, but it is also liked with Black Holes and Gravity. It is also said to cancel out devil fruit powers and I was wondering if this should expand to Kekkei Genkai. Thoughts?


	3. Queens of the Leaves

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Masashi Kishimoto. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are his. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Naruto. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Queens of the Leaves

Part One

Naruto had just arriving back to the village hidden in the leaves since he has left almost three years ago, and in his mind he was thinking about the people he had left behind. His precious people who saw him as a person and not as the holder of the nine-tailed demon fox. He was, however, still wishing for more. He had gotten another case of the blues as he thought of the lack of true family he had. He was an orphan and as such didn't have a clan like most of his fellow classmates and fellow ninja.

He looked up at the night time sky and saw a star streaking across the sky. Making a wish, he asked for one thing, "Can I have a huge family of my own for me to love and be loved by? I know it might be a lot to ask, but with all of the problems I have been through I think I deserve something nice to happen to me."

Knowing that wishes didn't come true without a little hard work and some luck, he got back to resting so he could get back to the village and all of his friends and surrogate family. Little did he know, something had been listing to his wish and had decided to grant it. Yet it would be granted in a unique way, one which would cause a lot of chaos to occur in the village hidden in the leaves.

That night...

In beds everywhere, female figures started to appear in the bedrooms of different women who lived in the village hidden in the leaves. What did these women all have in common? It was more a who then a what as they had all had experiences with the young ninja known as Naruto Uzumaki. In possible futures these women could have been close to this young blond boy, becoming lovers and wives of the young man.

Which was why the spirit had choosen them, for the new females who were appearing were the daughters of the females they were appearing next to and the Hokage wannabe. The spirit had used it's power to copy a single child from many different futures and brought them back in time to the period where their father had made the wish. Another thing one had to notice was the fact that all of the new daughters of Naruto were teenagers about the same fifteen years as their father.

Let's take a look at some of these girls, shall we?

Sleeping next to a soundly sleeping Hinata Hyuga was her own daughter with her crush, a girl who had more in common with a certain Chunin examiner then her mother. She was dressed in a black mesh body suit, which revealed plenty of skin to the world. Her hair was as dark as her mother's and had her eyes been open, they would have revealed the byakugan bloodline. Under her breath she spoke, "Mom, Dad, quite making out like horny rabbits."

In another bedroom, rested two pinked haired girls. Both looked very similar to each other and even dressed similar to each other. Yet one had short hair and the other had longer hair, and if the latter had opened her eyes she would have revealed sapphire eyes rather then emerald ones. While sleeping, the two women toss and turn in a way where they avoid each other's body's while remaining asleep.

In the home of a certain girl named after a swine, another blond girl had appeared as a mirror image of the women who had been sleeping in the bed before the arrival. They were laying with their heads on opposite ends of the bed. The new girl awoke just enough to get up off the bed where she had been sleeping and headed out of the bed room, heading towards the hall looking for something. Not opening her eyes wide, she headed to the bathroom.

She mumbled to herself, "I don't remember spending the night at grandma and grandpa's house last night. Oh well, have to get ready for tomorrow. Daddy's going to teach me another cool jutsu in the morning," She moved to use the washroom and as she finished washing her hands, she headed back to her mother's old room and sunk back to the land of dreams.

In the Hokage's office, a single awake figure stood standing in the office as the female Hokage slept on her own paperwork without a care in the world. The figure, who looked like a much younger version of the women now sleeping on a desk, shook her head. She then moved to gently lift the head of the older women to slip a pillow under the head.

"So you're working late nights in the Hokage's office and knocked yourself out with exhastion, mother. This tells me I have some how traveled through time a few decades, by who's power I don't know. Which means it's still likely in a time where pop's still a genin... even if most of his classmates are Chunin. A dangerous time in the world to be sure and a time before the incident which lead to my birth." was her whispers to her sleeping mother as she began to look over the papers. She was looking for a date and time where she could judge what it was she had to do.

"I have a bad feeling something major is about to happen and I'm going to need all the help I can get." She continue scanning the information for anything which could help her out while she remained in this time.

Elsewhere there where other daughters of our foxy ninja who where popping up in a random faction, most of them a sleep. There was the modest daughter of Orochimaru's former aprrentice who was snuggling up with her mother, the elder woman past out from a night of drinking. The daughter of Naruto and Tenten was sleeping as well with a stuffed kunai in her hands, which she had taken from the collection of stuffed weapons on her mother's bed.

Temari's daughter was snoring while she rested, pushing out a sizable gust of wind each time she exhaled. A perfect example of the wind chakra type which her mother and father both shared. A young woman had arrived in the restaurant of a certain noodle maker. She was dressed like a combination of a noodle maker and a ninja, with what looked like boxes of ramen on her hips. This daughter of Ayame and Naruto seemed to have tried to fuse the elements of her parents careers into a single whole.

These were some of the daughter of the blond ninja, who had been duplicated from their possible existance and taken to this period in time. In the morning, they would be discovered by their parents and the rest of the village. Their pasts being brought up to those involved and the madness which would occur from those events. A chaos which would occur just as the man most involved with the events would just be arriving home, not suspecting the kind of trouble he would have caused from a single wish.

The time for the great's exposion in Naruto Uzumaki's life had been set up and was ready to go.

Author's comments:

This is a very raw version of an idea I tried on Anime Addventure based on another thread but with Ranma one half characters. It was produced around the same time as a direct spin-off of that same Ranma thread. The idea was all of the daughters of Ranma and any possible female he could marry (including crossovers) suddenly appeared in the present. I just replaced the plot device this happened with and the character. I have some very raw ideas of what the daughters should be like for a couple of them. Like Anko's daughter being modest compared to her mother just like Hinata's daughter would be an exhabitionist in many ways, for the humour effect.

Opinions? Suggestions? Anyone wanting to do a similar story?

HVulpes


	4. Throne of Madness: Naruto Version

First:This contains Spoilers to the Elder Scrolls IV:Shivering Isles!

Quick Note: The first part of this story is based on a thread from the Maximum Addventure. It is a crossover with Elder

Scroll IV: Shivering Isles. This version is with Naruto (I have thoughts for a Ranma version as well). This has been posted to the Maximum Addventure already, except the parts with Naruto.

I am not posting it there yet or made it it's own story because I am not sure of it's quality yet. I want to have a Naruto who has an element of unpredictable craziness to him, I am not sure I have caught it yet. I am also not sure if I have given away too much ahead of time.

I really need input on this before I am sure it is complete. Please bring your constructive comments to the table.

Thanks,

HV

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Masashi Kishimoto and Bethesda/2K. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Naruto Serie or the games of the Elder Scrolls. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Thrones of Madness:Naruto Version

A Naruto/ Elder Scrolls IV:Oblivion:Shivering Isles Fusion

Chapter One

"It begins again. Once an era, every era... the wheel turns and the

apple cart flips over. Yet I still have time to stop Him from walking

the isles, or at least enough time to give him an enema for his

troubles. Haskill, I have need of you. Now!" spoke the voice of a man

dressed strangely with a full beard and alien eyes.

"Yes, my lord Sheogorath? What is it that I can do for you?" asked a

man in a snappy black suit with red interior. He was nearly bald and

seemed to be middle aged.

"I'm preparing a doorway to the world of mortals, and one worthy of

Me. Not one of those flashy things of Mehrunes Dagon, something

memoral. No get your rear end to the Fringe or I will have your eyes

for my cufflinks. Or should I have them made into loverly earrings for

the missus? No scratch that, I don't have a missus." spoke the man as

he moved off into nonsense.

"As you wish my lord. You will is made real." spoke the other man as

he vanished in a puff of purpled coloured lights.

"Yes, the first step in beating Me is to get a new Me to kick Me

butt. And what a butt kicking I need for all the trouble I caused Me.

I just have to lead him to the glory of the Realms, or should it be a

her? A good question, should the new me be male or female? Well, I

guess it doesn't really matter as long as she can make it here in time

for the party. I hope I have enough cheese for the cheesy."

"Let the door be flung open for My champion, set the bait to lure me

here. Then let's see what can happen." With that the beard man snapped

his fingers and it echoed through the room. "Now what am I going to

have for supper?"

Elsewhere...

Jiraiya was looking at the strange doorway which had seemed to appear

from nowhere. It was just after he had taught Naruto Uzumaki the

Summoning Jutsu, and the attempt to perfect the technique by using the

power of the Nine Tailed Fox's chakra. The older ninja had been...

engaged by observations he had been making for his next novel.

He had returned when he heard a booming voice speak, yet he couldn't

get there in time to stop his young student from entering the mystical

doorway. Now he was just waiting for the boy to emerge, since time was

running out before he had to return to the chunnin exam. Then there is

a big boom from the silvery-blue glow at the heart of the vortex, and

Naruto walked out of the doorway.

He was not dressed in his usual orange jumpsuit. No, he was dressed

in an overcoat of purple and gold, with a twisted, warped pattern on

it. He wore goldish green leggings, he was also wearing a goldish

green shirt underneath it. He was also walking with a cane, made up of

a tree branch with a human eyeball at the end.

"Naruto, where were you? What happened? Why are you dressed like that

and what is with the cane? " asked the white haired elder as he looked

at his student.

"I'm fine, in a way. I was invited to save a realm from death at the

hands of a daedric prince, a demon god to put it in laymen's terms. I

guess that my predecessor fixed the timeline so I could get back in

time for the exam." said the young blue eyed boy with a foxy grin on

his face.

"Predecessor? How did you save a realm from destruction? What are you

talking about? " This was making the famous ninja frustrated as he

tried to figure out what it was Naruto was talking about.

"I'll tell you the whole story was we get back to Konohakakure. To

give you a summary, it's like this. I have become a demon god of

Madness and lord of land in another dimension known as the Shivering

Isles. It was part of the Former Madgod's plan to stop a cycle of

destruction by having me take the throne. However, taking the throne

by creating the symbol of the office had an odd effect on the Kyuubi."

Naruto continued, as he waited for Jiraiya's reaction.

Jiraiya just held his ground as said, "Continue," All the while

holding back his fears and frustrations.

"It seems the boost of power managed to do what the fourth couldn't,

it killed the Kyuubi and gave me it's chakra. Which combined to make

me a true Daedra Prince, like Sheogorath before me. I have been

spending the last two years my time to master my own power so I could

use it safely, also with my other special abilities. Also I mastered

the summoning jutsu as well as some new jutsu." Naruto continued.

"But you don't look any different then when you went into the portal?

Is this related to the demonic powers you know possess?" The spiky

haired older ninja might have laughed off the story he was being told,

if it wasn't for the fact he could feel the power from Naruto. Massive

power, which he couldn't only detect by looking closely.

"I am master of my own body, plus the Shivering Isles are my realms.

My realms, My rules. I'll fill you in as we head back to the village.

I want to show off my new skills in the chunnin exam." said the boy

with a hint of whimsy in his voice.

In the mind of a certain new god...

Naruto thought about the events which had caused him to become

Sheogorath, Daedric God of Madness, 'I stopped the Greymarch of

Jyggalag, after discovering the Daedric Prince of Order's darkest

secret. Something which was a complete surprise. I had worked my way

up from a mere visitor to the realms by way of quests to understand

the nature of madness. Finally I was ordered by Sheogorath to become a

duke of the realms.'

'There are two dukes on the Shivering Isles for the twin realms,

Mania and Dementia. Home to the manics and the demented, each trying

to get power over the other.I had served the duke of Mania, Thadon,

and the duchess of Dementia, Syl.'

'The first sent me on a mission to regain a chalice, by way of

becoming a drug addict. Luckly, the chalice had the power to remove

the addiction and even allow the toxic drug of Felldew to have only a

positive effect on me.'

'Syl, sent me on a mission to uncover a conspircy against her rule. I

managed to find out a few secrets about her, by using her torture

master Herdir to bring out the truth. Then Syl excuted the mastermind

behind the task.'

'Still I made it to the task where I had to kill one of the dukes to

replace them. Either by using a drug overdose on Thadon to cause his

heart to burst and steal his blood, or by killing Syl and taking her

heart from her body. Then I was to use the blood or heart as an

offering to the sacred patron of the realms, to complete the ritual.'

'It was my first real assassination mission and I chose Thadon. Yet

in the end, Syl defected to the forces of order and I eventually

gained her heart as well. Becoming first the duke of Mania, then the

Mad God, and then the duke of Dementia. Of course, to have a new lords

take up the empty thrones, I would have to have myself killed twice over.'

'Yet, I have a plan for that and I can only say thank goodness for

Shadow Clones and Daedric powers. Now I have to just select the two

people to become the royalty of the realms. Two thrones, two

teammates. Sasuke would make a perfect duke of Dementia and Sakura

could become a great duchess of Mania with some work. Working alone

made me realize how much I need those two.'

'Yes, making Team Seven into Team Madness shouldn't be too hard. If

we can make it through the chunnin exam. I also have some other plans

for the interactions between my new home and my old home. And at least

one person I need to invite to my kingdom. Relmyna would love to meet

Orochimara and vice versa... or is it "or vice versa" ? '


	5. Beast Fist

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Masashi Kishimoto and elements inspired by superhero comics. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Naruto. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Beast Fist of Konoha

Chapter One

The man walked into the building carrying an exhasted boy who was dressed in what looked to be rags, or what had remained of rags after a major beating. The figure was dressed in the saffron and orange robes of a monk, tied with a belt made of the whitest thread. Approaching the building which contained the offices of the Hokage, the leader of the ninja village. Most people moved away from the man, sensing the power of the man even if they couldn't identify it.

The Hokage turned to the man and recognized him as an old friend. He spoke to the man, "Saru, what has happened to Naruto? Is he alright?" For the old man recoginzed the young boy as the one charge in need of his aid, yet the one person it was hard to give the aid to.

"One of the storekeepers didn't like him standing around his shop and so sent his sons to chase the boy as far away as possible. Fortunately for them, they hadn't any thought to do him any major physical harm. Or else I might have had to teach them a lesson. I know the villagers don't like the boy at all, but isn't there anything you can do for the boy?" said the older man, a man who was an equal to the Sandaime in age.

"I try my best, but people tend to not tell me everything which happens to him. Naruto is also a factor in his troubles, as he tends to be true proud to ask for help unless he really needs it. I have been trying to break him of the habit. It's only recently I discovered from him the fact he had been kicked out of the orphanage. I have been spending my free time looking for a place I could send him where he would not be troubled if he lived alone." The man with the pipe said as he started to smoke it.

"Perhaps it is time for me to return the favours done to myself by your heir. I think it might be for the best if I was to take Naruto into my care, or better yet take him as my student. The secret techniques of my clan would be lost if I was to die suddenly. 'Their' son would certain be worthy of learning and being treated with the process to give him the Beast Fist style, even if he does have his mother's personality." said the old monk, looking at the boy resting in his arms.

"You would teach him the Beast Fist school of ninjutsu? You know how many people have been trying to learn those techniques and treatments from you. The Inuzuka and the Aburame clans alone have would give the right arms of all of their clan members to know your secrets. Do you think it would be save for him to be trained with this special knowledge?" asked the Hokage, interested in this turn of events. If Naruto was to learn the art of his friend, he would become one of the strongest ninjas in Konoha.

"Yes, I should be able to protect him until the day he is ready. I know it will be a modest life, living with nature... yet it will be better then a life he would be living in village. Is this acceptable to you and the consel?" the old monk looked at his old friend with deadly seriousness.

"As long as he's out of their hair, the consel with agree. Just promise me he will be trained as a ninja. It was his parent's wishes." Nodding, the man with the red hat look at his old friend.

"Well, if it's his parents wishes. I will tend to Naruto in her and then we can talk about other important things. Like the next issue in the Icha Icha adventure and the finest saki." The monk smiled as he moved the boy to a couch in the room. Then pulled out a first aid kit and went to work.

Much later in the life of Naruto Uzumaki...

Naruto was trapped in the half-sphere of mirrors of ice, with him was his teammate Sasuke Uchiha. They faced an ally of the ninja Zabuza, dressed as a hunter ninja with a mask covering his face. This ninja had used his power to create the ice, then the mirrors, before he merged with one of his images in the looking glasses. Naruto was in a situation where he was fighting for his life.

He hadn't expected a mission to escort a bridgebuilder home to turn into a protection. Protection from a missing ninja, known for his bloodly murders, and a millionaire who acted as a mob boss. It had gone from a C-ranked mission to an A-ranked mission. It was kill or be killed time, which gave rise to the question.

'Should I do it? Should I use the Beast Fist against them? I avoided using it against Mizuki as he wasn't worthy to face it, and I didn't want to tip my hand to Kakashi when we fought on my genin exam. My shadow clones helped me get this far.' Naruto made one final check on the events and made his choice.

"Beast Fist Style: Strength of the Charging Ox! Beast Fist Style: Speed of the hunting Wolf! " Naruto called out as he summoned the chakra energy of the Beast Fist. The techinques of the beast fist allowed one experience with them, to summon without hand signs, the attributes of different animals. Naruto had summoned the speed and strength attributes for use in battle. What made it most interesting is the strength and speed was all relative to the human form. Mimic a fleas jumping and one can jump mountains, not just a few feet.

Naruto could see the shock of his teammate and his opponent, as he moved with hyperspeed at one of the mirrors and gave it a punch. The ice of the glass buckled under the pressure and cracked into several pieces, with a few fragments falling down onto the concrete of the bridge. A fine dusting a snow emerged from the mirror as well.

Naruto moved back to examing his handy work, only to notice the ice of the mirror start to melt a little before it refroze into a more solid form. All Naruto could say was, "Damn it! "

"Naruto, what the hell was that?" asked Sasuke, his voice filled with emotional shock.

"I had hear of it, yet I didn't think I would ever see it. The famous Beast Fist, one of the most powerful techniques. Hard to defeat since the user can call on anything in the animal kingdom as a tool or weapon. Something just as dangerous as the Sharingan. It looks like both of you are full of surprises. Yet I will not fail my master." With that the ninja popped out of the mirrors and started to rain down a shower of needles.

"Beast Fist Style: Shell of the Cautious Turtle! " Naruto said on instinct as he summoned the armour of the reptile to protect him from the icy points. He just hoped that his teammate would be able to keep himself safe. Naruto knew his limit of five duplications at a time could soon be reached if he didn't do something quick. So he summoned one of the jutsu he knew.

He called out, "Shadow Clone Jutsu! " With that he summoned at least thirty perfect copies of himself within the half-sphere, all with his animal mimicry powers. With at least one of the clones aiming at each mirror, he used his speed and strength to try getting some bad luck. Which was what he got when the masked ninja burst from the mirrors with more needles.

The turtle shell power did manage to make the clones stronger, yet it seemed the other boy had increased the number of senben at Naruto's copies. Soon most had popped out of existance. Yet a few managed to break more looking glasses and spray the area with ice dust. The boy merged with one of the unbroken mirrors and began to heal the damage done to the icy prison.

The Beast Fist Master hear Sasuke speaking to him, "Can you do it again, Naruto? I just need one more look at his moves and I think I can catch him." The blond boy turned to his ally and saw the boy's normally black eyes turned red, revealing an active Sharingan.

Author's note:

Many years ago I had tried to create a fan fiction where Ranma learned a martial arts style based around the twelve beasts of the Asian Zodiac, the minimized it to the major totems of the chinese empire (Dragon, Turtle, Tiger, Chi'ren (Eastern Unicorn), and the Red Bird (Phoenix)). One version of that which was suggested when I brought up the idea on a story forum I no longer have. Where the character had access to the powers of the beasts of the Zodiac or attributes. I still might develop something like that around one of those two ideas for Ranma, yet I decided to take the idea for Naruto and run with it.

I based this around the power of animal mimicry in most superhero comics, where heroes bodies adapt to be able to use the powers of the animals. As I have explained up above. To make it different from some of my other fics where Naruto gets a power up from a bloodline, I modified it to be a series of specialized training like some of the other ninjas. Like some of the other clans, for example the Aburame, which is not a bloodline. They gain their powers from a contract with a special kind of beetle, as well as secret family training. No one would say they are not physically different from other humans, yet it is not genetic. I have also tried to place some limits on Naruto, which should keep him from getting too god like. I am thinking of making a possible negative side effect if he goes beyond his limits until he is ready.

I have the first halves for White Seduction and Justice League of Japan for my non-lemons. I have for lemons one involving the characters for Thor, a new Master Bat-Computer, a new Dreamstone starring crossover character and a DC animated Universe story. Over the next little while, I will be trying to bring those out to view. I might also add some new chapters to other fics as well as more previews for stories. It would be nice to fill out the Ranma Previews a little bit as well. I am also likely to work on some of the threads I have at the addventures and Cyoo.

Enjoy and feel free to comment,

HVulpes.


	6. Superninja

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Masashi Kishimoto, Jerry Siegel, Joe Shuster and DC comics. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Naruto or Superman. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Super Ninja

Part One

Sarutobi, the Third Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves, was watching the chaos brought about by one boy. The village pariah and his personal charge, Naruto Uzumaki. The Hokage had just seen the end of the events where Mizuki had tricked the boy into stealing the forbidden scroll, only to be defeated by Naruto using the Shadow Clone Jutsu to save himself and Iruka.

Of course, a hundred clones with superhuman powers could be deadly, yet Naruto pulled his punches. Sarutobi was surprised that the traitor had thought he could control the boy, thinking the boy thought the same way as the demon within him. He didn't know the boy was a greater hero then anyone expected.

'No one has been able to learn the truth about the secret discovered by my successor, that the boy is not of this earth.' thought the old man as he watched the boy run faster then the eye could see.

'It was truely a fateful day when the Fourth Hokage and his lover, found the boy's strange ship after the meteor shower. Kushina Uzumaki had even adopted him so he could be their son. When they discovered his superhuman abilities, they told only myself so he could be raised in a way where people would not use him as a weapon. It looked like a happy ending for all until the nine-tailed demon fox arrived to destory the village.' saddness filled the eyes of the Hokage as he thought of those times.

'Kushina didn't survived one of the earliest attacks and hopelessness filled the village. Till Minato Namikaze, the new hokage, discovered the unique structure of young Naruto's body. When he learned the boy had the potential to gain power rivaling one of the tailed demons, perhaps even the nine-tails itself, he decided to cage the beast in the body.'

'Sacrificing his life to create a seal, one to imprison the demon within Naruto's chakra coils. Coils which were unique in the world of ninjas since the majority of it's power comes from the energy of the sun. This in time could be used to either destory or purify the fox's chakra, but in the short turn caused the boy to over use chakra for even the weakest jutsu.'

'So Naruto became a hero by protecting the village from the fox, yet nothing could protect the boy from the village. Many people saw him as the incarnation of the nine-tails, especially when word of his strength came out. However, the attempts to 'eliminate' the demon stopped when most of the kunai and weapons used against him bounced off his skin.'

'Strength, speed and resistance to physical attacks. All of these make Naruto a powerful being with few weaknesses. One exception is the fact he can be affected by many jutsu, just not as strongly as other ninjas might be. The other are the green rocks which rained from the sky the day of the meteor shower which brough Naruto.'

'Fortunately, I had most of them gather after that night. Even more fortunately, I was the only one around when I discovered their effect on the boy. The stones seem to have the power to rob him of his chakra, leeching it out of him while causing pain. There also seems to be no end to the leeching of power, likely causing death if it was to go on for a longer period of time.'

'Strangely, those stones seem to have the ability to alter the genetic structure of a human being if used in the right way. Their danger to Naruto as well as their unstable nature has caused me to ban their use in those fields. Yet I know many in this village wishes to use it to increase the power of our ninjas. Just like other nations are likely to do. Yet I can not shake the feeling of danger which could occur if we were to follow that path without care.'

The Hokage turned from his thoughts to the boy in his crystal ball. With the knowledge of the sealing of the fox within his body, it was pass time to reveal the whole story about the boy. As well as grant him his birthright with the ship he had kept hidden in the old man's tower. They had not been able to get it to show it's secrets since it seemed to be locked against intrusion, likely their was some kind of key the old man couldn't find which unlocked the knowledge of the starship.

'From what I have been able to tell from the design of the device, the people Naruto comes from are technologically superior to any of the ninja nations. With his powers and the machines from his home world, Naruto could become a god among men in the lands of ninja. It is my hope I have helped mold him into a man who will use that power wisely, even if he continues with his plans to become hokage.'

Later that evening...

Naruto stood shellshocked at the information which the old man had just told him. The fact he was not only the container for the demon fox, but he was a being from another world. The fact he was not a human being as they knew it. He looked over to his sensei, Iruka, who the hokage had asked to remain in the room with them as he told them this story.

"Naruto, remember what I said in the forest. It doesn't matter where you come from, because I know who you are. A loyal ninja to the hidden leaf village and a trusted friend." said the chunnin as he looked to comfort the boy.

"Is this the reason the fox was sealed into me? Because I was an..." asked Naruto, before being interrupted by Sarutobi.

"In a way, since the Fourth hokage believed the purity of your chakra could be used to crush the demonic energies of the fox... or better yet, be used to purify it into a more divine power source to protect the world if relased." said the hokage as he smoked his pipe.

"However, you didn't arrive alone. A ship of advance design was used to transport you to our world. One I have been keeping safe till the time you were ready to discover your true past. You have to know this, all I am revealing to you must be kept secret. Many people would not be as understanding as myself or Iruka. Many would either destory you or worse try to control you. Try to make you their ultimate weapon so they can force the world to do as they wish. You must be careful with the truth" the hokage spoke with his most serious tone with those final words.

"I guess that's why you made up the story about Naruto's powers being a bloodline limit. To protect him from prying eyes since most people expect those with kekkei genkai to have strange abilities. But how have you been keeping the medical records secret?" asked Iruka, curious.

"Fortunately, Naruto seems to have a powerful immune system as well as a strong healing ability. Whether the later is part of his alien nature or a legacy of the Kyuubi, I am not sure." The hokage took out his pipe and looked to one of the walls in his office.

"I think it's time to show Naruto his ship."

Naruto watched as the old man moved a hidden switch on his desk and wall moved to reveal a doorway. The three of them headed down a passage which had squeaky floorboards, as if the hallway was not use very often and the wood had warped.

"The fourth had this passage installed to hid what he had found when he and Naruto's adopted mother found the boy. I wander here from time to time, yet it is not very often I make it down here other then to clean the room. There are few people I would trust with this room, other then myself." spoke the hokage as he moved to door locked with a seal.

Drawing his own blood, he passed it over the lock and opened the door to reveal a room the size of a large dinning room. In it was a ship the size of a large cart, made of what looked like crystal.


	7. Kitsune and Dragons

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Masashi Kishimoto and Wizards of the Coast. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Naruto or Dungeons and Dragons Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Kitsune and Dragons

Chapter One (Versions one and Two)

Sakura Haruno was sitting with her two teammates in the classroom as they waited for their sensei Kakashi Hatake, thinking of the oddness of one of those same said teammates. Naruto Uzumaki had only arrived in class about a year ago after recieving some unique training, which didn't explain the orange jumpsuit. Still curious about this her inner Sakura was shouting, "Go ahead, ask him about what kind of training he was suppose to have taken?"

"So Naruto, what kind of training did you undertake? How did it allow you to graduate with the rest of the class when you didn't study ninjutsu or any of the other subjects?" ask Sakura as she looked at the blond hair, blue eyed boy.

"I was given the traditional training as a ninja when I moved to the place I have been living for the last eleven years. However, my adoptive parents were placed in danger almost daily so they had to teach me a skill in their line of work to make it in their world. So they taught me a trade in the adventuring arts which would enhance my skills as a ninja. Connecting it with the powers of a ninja, learning to mix chakra with my other powers, " said the boy before he seemed to whisper under his breath, "Plus it sure helps to have something when hunting dragons."

This was only increasing the desire for her to learn the truth yet before she could ask Sasuke spoke, "Why kind of skills and powers have you learnt under your parents? And how can it match the skills of a ninja?"

"A lot of people in the... land I grew up in had powers to match the most powerful jonin and even some of the kages. It was all a part of trying to master the skills you had while completing the missions you took up. Truth be told, there were some people who seemed to perform magic. " said Naruto as he tried to hide his laughter for that last sentence as that didn't seem to make sense as Naruto didn't make that much of a joke.

It was as Naruto was about to speak that Kakashi came in with the words, "My first impressions of you are... you're boring. Meet me on the roof."

Later...

The three of them stood at the top of their roof as they looked to the jonin before them for the next step in the creation of their team. Kakashi spoke, "So why don't you introduce yourselves, one at a time?"

Sakura was confused about the method of which they were suppose to introduce themselves so she asked, "Could you go first sensei? To give us an example of how we're to do it?"

"I'm Kakashi Hatake. The things I like... are none of your business. Things I dislike... are not anything I will be telling you. My dreams of the future... are nothing I really thought about. As for my hobbies... well I have a lot of hobbies. So that's how it's done, so you go ahead and try." said the grey haired cyclops.

"I'm Sakura Haruno! I like, well..." she began to feel her cheeks heat up as she tried to cover her blush as she continued, "My hobbies are... well, connected to my dream of..."

The last part trailed off as she remembered her daydreams of what she would do with Sasuke when she go alone with him, so she barely hear Kakashi point to the same boy and ask for his introduction. The dark haired boy opened with, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, but a mission. I'm going to restore my clan and destory a certain someone."

This lead to Naruto and Sakura was waiting for the answer to some questions, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen in a cup ever since I came back to the village, but the ramen at Ichiraki's is a hundred times better. Don't like waiting for the ramen to cook in a microwave. "My future dream is to become the greatest Hokage in history as well as being a great

Version One

swordmage! " spoke the boy before he continue with a well needed explaination.

"A swordmage is a magic using warror with powers just like jutsu to a ninja. However, much of it is focused through a light or heavy blade like a kunai or katana. There are two main traditions of a swordmage divided between attacking a foe and defending one's allies. The aegis of assault and the ageis of shielding.

The Aegis of Assault is based around some flashy attack moves which are based around elemental attacks while at the same time pushing and pulling your foes around the battlefield. There are many different assault traditions, but none as strong as those of the genasi. The genasi are beings like humans who contain element powers within their blood like a racial kekkei genkei. They gain different powers depending on one of five elements: earth, fire, lightning, water and wind. By choosing this aegis, I can transport myself to foe if he sucessfully attacks an ally and respond in kind.

The Aegis of Shielding is the use of the same powers to create shields to protect yourself and allies under magic protection while keeping all enemies away from those allies. This way their attacks are minimized. The Eladrin are the master of this tradition, having spent their centuries of lifespan to refine the art. Eladrin are creatures of the Feywild who are masters of magical arcana and can step between the feywild and the world at will. Those are the two main tradition, but I know of a few other traditions which call up different abilities. choosing this tradition gives me the power to deflect the power of an incoming attack," came the lecture of the younger boy, as he kept flicking a kunai ever since he started talking.

He continued, "Of course, as a swordmage I also have other abilities that cover both traditions. Like the ability to attune to a weapon, allowing me to summon it from a distance to my hand. As long as I have a blade in my hand, my magic shields me. This shielding increases if my other hand is free. I can also force an opponent to focus on me above all attacks on my allies or else he looses some of his skills and attack powers. So I'm mighty hand to have around."

Sakura was looking with a stunned expression on her face, as she seemed to be looking for some word to say about the inclusion of magic to their world. Yet Sasuke was the first to ask, "So what kind of swordmage are you?"

Version Two

warlock! " The three other members of team seven looked at the blond member with confusion at the word that he had used.

"So Naruto, what kind of person is a warlock?" asked Kakashi as he tried to gage his student and the new information that he was given.

"A warlock is an arcane caster, a person with the ability to use mystical powers similar to the way a ninja uses chakra powers. They are known for their ability to cast powerful curses which give them powers in exchange for the foes they defeat. Another major factor of being a warlock is the need to make pacts with powerful spirits which grants them unique powers. There are many different kinds of pacts one can make with different types of spirits." said the warlock ninja as he smiled in a foxy way, like he had a secret that only he could tell.

"What kind of spirits and what kind of powers? " asked Sasuke as he become interested in what it was Naruto was talking about.

"The four main pacts that I know about are Dark, Fey, Infernal and Star pacts. Dark packs are made with nasty spirits from an underground realm of dark elves, powerful human like beings with a great master of magic. They are also cruel, deceitful and will betray you as soon as they gain an advantage against you. Dark pacts powers tend to focus around darkness, poison, madness and spite. With this pact there is always the temptation, no matter how compassionate you are, to use an ability to harm an allie to boost the power of your own attack."

The Fey pact uses the power of ancient and amoral spirits of the feywild, in other words powerful nature spirits. Spirits of seasons or places like the sea or mountains as well as primal forces of nature. Their powers mostly act like genjutsu and alter the mind, especially by making the warlock invisible or driving the foe mad. They are also skilled with sudden transportation around the battlefield and attacking from a distance.

The Infernal pact is based on a forgotten race of devils, an evil immortals who desire to collect the souls of living beings. However, the king of devils had forbidden them to do this and eliminated them all. Yet not until these secrets were revealed. Their powers tend to do mass damage, give the warlock extra armour and the ability to regain health, and many close combat powers compared to other pacts.

The Star Pact focuses on astronomy and the use of the lost name of stars to see into a realm of insanity and things best left unknown by many. Their powers are those of madness and yet also of terror. It can grant you the ability to rewind time and change your attempt as a task, for better or worse. More powers are icy and bring about massive curses to one's foes. So these are powerful abilities... yet there are a couple of rarer pacts that I know about too." spoke the foxy boy as he looked at his teammates, each looking with shock as what he was revealing.

It was then that Sakura asked the main question, "What kind of warlock are you?"


End file.
